Perfect
by SoFeelingTheLove
Summary: What if instead of Jack, it was Kate who needed that surgery? Set in 4x10
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own LOST._**  
**_So, this is my first official fanfiction, please give me your opinion!_**

Another day on the beach was passing by. The survivors were still waiting for news from the helicopter, and they were all anxious.

Kate was standing by the ocean, cooling herself a bit. Closing her eyes, she moved the wet cloth she was holding up and down her arms, and then around her neck. She hadn't told anyone that she hadn't been feeling well since the morning. She didn't want to worry everyone, especially Jack. _Jack_. Their relationship had strengthened a bit, but their conversations were still awkward, as if they were both guarding themselves. Kate was brought out of her thoughts, when she felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her. Closing her eyes and willing herself to breath deeply, she regained her composure a bit. She decided to go back to her tent and stay in the shade, assuming that she'd spent a little too long in the sun. Walking up the beach, she felt another wave of nausea, this one much worse. It was accompanied by a sharp pain in the lower right side of her abdomen. It caused her to stumble a bit, catching the attention of the people around her. Sun approached her, asking her if she was okay.

- Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy, that's all. – She replied, not wanting to worry anyone. They all had much bigger problems, and to her, hers was just an insignificant one. Just then, another wave hit her and she was forced to her knees, her breath coming in short gasps.

The people around gasped and Sun yelled at someone to go get Jack.

- No, don't get Jack. He doesn't need to worry about me. Please, don't... – But the nausea was too much and Kate let the tempting darkness surround her.

_**Okay, so that's the beginning. I know it's short, but there's more coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack arrived in what seemed like seconds. He and Kate hadn't been on the best terms lately, but as soon as he'd heard that something was wrong with her, he'd darted down the beach, leaving Juliet to follow. He saw people gathered around a tree and when they moved a bit, he saw Kate laying there, her eyes closed. Sun was sitting next to her, moving her curls away from her face, which glistened with sweat. Jack felt the fear take over as he watched the scene, but he only gave it 5 seconds.

- Okay, everybody needs to back up. Give her some room, okay?

Taking full control of the situation and letting himself fall back into his doctor mode, Jack quickly kneeled next to Kate, his gentle hand finding her neck and feeling a faint yet steady pulse. He moved his hand up and gasped inwardly at how hot her forehead was. She was burning up. He gently lifted her eyelids, but he only found the white of her eyes.

- Kate? Kate, can you hear me? – After trying to rouse her a few times, and getting no response, his heart started beating frantically. – I need some water!

Someone passed him a water bottle and his fingers quickly opened it, leaning it carefully towards Kate's mouth. She started to come to, then, and her eyelids fluttered open, revealing the deep green color underneath. She moved her head a bit, groaning as she did so. Her eyes were looking around, but they seemed to be unable to focus on anything. She was disoriented and everything hurt. Then, she noticed someone leaning over her. Though she was seeing everything blurry, she recognized that face almost immediately.

- Ja… Jack?

- Yeah, it's me. It's Jack. – Relief was evident in his voice, but it didn't diminish his concern.

Kate suddenly became very aware that everyone had gathered around her and had focused their attention on her. She felt selfish for that, so she moved to get up, wishing to just go to her tent and stay there, alone, not bothering anyone.

- Kate, what are you doing? Lay back down.

- I'm fine, Jack. Don't worry about me.

- Kate, you just passed out. You're not fine.

- No, it's okay, it's… - and then suddenly, she gasped, grabbing her side, writhing with pain. Her face turned even paler and she bit her lip. Seeing that she was about to fall, Jack took hold of her, supporting her tightly against his chest. He frowned, visible lines of worry etching themselves on his forehead. In a few seconds, her pain subsided.

- Come on, let's get you to bed. – The words were quiet and soothing, directed only to her. Taking Kate's right arm, he lifted it around his shoulders, holding it tightly. At the same time, his other arm sneaked itself around her waist, supporting her weight, as she obviously couldn't do so by herself. They walked slowly, and while Kate insisted that they go to her tent, Jack took none of it and led her to his. He settled her down on the makeshift bed and made her lay back. At this point, Kate felt as if all her strength had drained away, so she obeyed.

- Can you show me where it hurts?

Kate pointed to her lower abdomen and Jack instantly felt his chest tighten. Lifting her shirt up a bit, he pressed down gently, but firmly, on the spot that she'd indicated. Kate gasped for air, closing her eyes. She felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing her, and she drew her knees up, trying to get rid of the pain. Jack's hands quickly found her shoulders and his lips whispered comforting words. He tried not to show Kate the crippling fear he felt, realizing her pain was caused by appendicitis. The doctor in him quickly connected the dots and he knew he had to take her appendix out, and he had to do it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Here's chapter 3:**_

Once Kate had calmed down, he started to explain the situation to her. He kept his voice low and soothing, knowing he didn't need to scare her more.

- Kate, listen to me. It's your appendix… I'm gonna have to take it out.

At this, Kate's head snapped up and her eyes widened.

- What? No, no, no, you can't, not here…no. – She went on, rambling and shaking her head, even though it was making her dizzy.

- Hey, hey, hey. Kate, look at me. – When she kept shaking her head, not really acknowledging him, he put his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head, so that her eyes could meet his. The fear that he saw there struck him. Kate had always been brave, and he realized she was trying to be, again, only the fear had now overtaken her mind. – Do you trust me, Kate?

She thought only for a moment, her eyes darting around the room. Then, they focused on Jack's, again.

- Yes…yes, I do.

- Okay. Then you need to listen to me. I have done this procedure a million times. I promise you, everything's gonna be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. Okay? Hey, I promise.

Looking into his eyes, Kate saw concern, and care, and worry, but most of all, she saw honesty. And in that exact moment, she believed him that he would not let her down. After all, he never had. Nodding, she exhaled and let a small, yet noticeable smile adorn her face.

- Okay.

- Good. I'll be back in a second, okay? I have to get Juliet. – And with that, Jack left the tent.

Upon hearing Juliet's name, Kate felt the old jealousy return, squeezing her heart, but she forced herself to calm down. She was in enough trouble already.

In the meantime, Jack had gathered people outside and was explaining the situation.

- We need a board to use as a table. A piece from the wreckage will do. You have to wash it, disinfect it. We also need to clean up the infirmary, because I'm gonna need space. Juliet, you have to go to that medial hatch. You know what instruments I'll need, take someone with you and gather them as quickly as possible. I'll also need some kind of anesthesia; we're going to have to put her under. And hurry, we don't have much time.

- Jack, - asked Sun – If everything you need is in that hatch, why don't you bring her there?

- Because too much movement can rupture her appendix. And if that happens… she's gonna die. – His voice cracked, but he didn't let himself feel the fear that had crippled his heart. He knew that if he let that happen, he would not be able to pull himself back together. So he turned around and walked back into the tent.

- Hey. Everything's being taken care of. I sent Juliet to get the necessary equipment from the medical hatch, and we'll do it when she gets back. It's gonna be okay. You just relax. – He watched as another wave of nausea hit her, a big one. It forced her to lean over the side of the airplane seat and vomit. He held her hair for her, brushing away the few curls that had set free from her ponytail. His other hand found her bicep and he held her, tightly, letting her know he'd catch her if she fell.

- It's okay, it's alright. Just let it all out.

After she'd emptied the last remaining contents of her stomach, she was left dry-heaving, choking on her own breath. The effort she made and the fear she felt made her cry. When Jack saw the tears on her cheeks, he quickly gathered her up in his arms, one arm encircling her waist and the other pressed to the side of her head, holding it to his chest.

- Shh, it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright. Shh…

Eventually, she calmed down a bit, and Jack used the opportunity to give her some water. The cool liquid calmed down her dry throat and made her feel a bit better. Jack could still feel the heat from her forehead, burning through his shirt. He took a clean cloth from his bag and soaked it with water, then gently dabbed at Kate's forehead and then her neck, hearing her sigh. He smiled a bit and let her lean against his chest, seeing her close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of the water cooling down her skin.

- Just relax. I won't let anything happen to you. You've got my back, and I have yours, remember? – Feeling her nod against him, he knew he'd managed to calm her down. He just hoped that his words were true, because he didn't know what he would do without her there next to him.

**_Okay, so that was it. I'll probably update in a couple of days :) Leave your opinion ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 4:**_

He didn't know how much time had passed. They had not moved – she was still leaning against his chest, his strong arms now around her, and they were both awake, both silent. Despite the pills that Jack had given her, every few minutes Kate would curl up, hit by a wave of dizziness or pain. But Jack just kept whispering to her, holding her. Though Kate knew that words weren't actually necessary. Just the feeling of their bodies being so close was reassuring enough.

- Jack, we're back. – Jack and Kate looked up to see Juliet standing in the entrance, panting, as if she'd just been running. And she probably had. Realizing that, Kate felt a slight gratitude towards her. They weren't exactly what people would call `best friends`, but Kate understood that Juliet was actually trying to help. Suddenly, she wasn't that jealous anymore, adding the fact that she'd just spent what seemed like hours (but could have been minutes), laying there in Jack's arms, his heartbeat calming her.

- Okay. Go to the infirmary and get the instruments ready. We'll be right there.

And at that moment, Kate felt the fear that she thought she'd managed to overcome return. Her mind registered that it was almost time, and her frightened eyes searched for Jack's.

- It's okay. I know you're scared, but I made you a promise, remember? And I always keep my promises. – His eyes were focused on Kate's, letting her know that he was serious. – I have to carry you over to the infirmary now, okay?

- What? Carry me? Jack, I can walk.

- I know you can. But I'm not taking any risks. I mean… it's you.

Hearing that, Kate felt the faint blush creep up her cheeks. She realized that with just a couple of words Jack had managed to express that he cared so much for her. So she shut her mouth and let him pick her up. She did not for one second think that she would fall. She felt his strong arms holding her tightly, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling the familiar scent penetrate into her nostrils. _His_ scent. It was a mix of sea water, fresh grass, and surprisingly, guava. She didn't know how exactly she'd defined the fragrant, but it pleased her and gave her a calming feeling. Being in a daze, she hadn't realized that they'd entered the infirmary. Jack laid her on the makeshift table and she involuntarily shivered at the sudden loss of his warmth. She looked around and saw Juliet and Sun, who were apparently there to help. She watched Jack put some rubber gloves on, and she looked to her right to see the surgical instruments they'd prepared. Jack bent over her, brushing her hair away from her face.

- It's time now, okay? I'm going to give you an anesthetic, so you won't feel a thing.

- Wait. If… if something happens to me, I…

Jack didn't even let her finish.

- No, don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to you. In a few hours you'll wake up and I will be right here to greet you. How does that sound?

-… okay. You'll be here?

- I will be here.

Nodding her head, Kate felt her eyes well up, but she didn't let the tears fall. Jack gave her a reassuring smile.

- Remember that story I told you when you were stitching me up?

- Yeah.

- Okay, well then let's count to five, together. One… - He started.

- Two… - Her voice was quiet, but strong.

-Three…Four…Five. – They looked at each other, and both of them suddenly felt confident that it would all work out.

-You ready?

- Yeah.

- Okay, you're going to fall asleep in just a few seconds.

With that, Jack pressed a cloth to her nose and mouth and she felt herself getting tired. The last thing she saw was Jack mouthing `It's okay`, and then all she saw was black.

_**Hit the button, please :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, so this is the last chapter! Enjoy!**_

Exhaling, Jack looked at Sun and Juliet.

- Okay, here we go.

Taking the scalpel, he made the incision. Blood flowed out, and, knowing whose it was, it made Jack a little sick. But he quickly pulled himself together and continued with the procedure.

...

When Kate came to, she looked around to see everything blurry, just like before. Blinking a few times, she felt her vision clear. The same didn't go with her foggy mind, though. She tried to remember what had happened, but instead of memories, there was just blank, white space. Looking around in the dark tent, she saw a figure to her right. And suddenly, everything came back to her. The surgery, every little word Jack had said to reassure her… And now she felt his hand holding hers, tightly. He was sleeping, sitting on a chair next to her bed, his head lying next to their intertwined hands. Then, she felt the pain in her side. She wondered why she hadn't felt it until now, but it was so strong it made her moan. Apparently, though Jack was sleeping, he was on full alert, because he stirred immediately. Lifting his head and feeling his neck crack, he frowned. But then he saw the source of the noise that had woken him up, and a smile unconsciously lit up his face.

- Kate!

He leaned in closer to her, looking into her eyes, and he saw her smiling back. In that precise second he felt his heart warming up, its rate increasing.

- Welcome back! How are you feeling?

- Uhm… - Kate tried to talk, but her dry throat protested, and she lifted a hand to indicate that she needed water. Jack had already taken the bottle, uncapping it. He used his left arm to help Kate sit up a bit, her head lying comfortably in the crook of his arm. With his right hand he gently tipped the bottle up, so that she could drink some water. Kate drank thirstily, the sweet liquid feeling like Heaven on her throat. Once she was ready, Jack helped her lay back down.

- I… my side hurts. But other than that, I feel better than before.

- Yeah, that's gonna hurt for awhile. That's normal. But the surgery went perfectly fine just like I promised you it would. It was a bit of a role reversal, though. _I _was the one stitching _you_ up. – He said with a wink. - Are you sure you feel okay otherwise?

- Yeah.

They both smiled, feeling a bit awkward, now that the medical talk was over.

- Jack, I… Thank you. For everything. You were there with me the whole time and you made me feel calm. You saved my life. I don't know how to repay you.

- You just rest and recover quickly. That's all the payment I need.

- Okay, I think I can do that.

They smiled again, emotions evident in their eyes.

Looking around again, for the first time Kate noticed the faint light illuminating the tent.

- What time is it?

- It's around 7 in the morning. I was awake during the sunrise, but I wasn't able to hold on any longer...

- You were awake during the whole night?

- Yeah, I wanted to watch over you. I wanted to be awake when you woke up, but…

- Jack…

- Don't thank me. Like I said, all I need is for you to get better again. To be honest, Kate… - he hesitated a bit there, but the curious look in her eyes urged him to go on. – You scared me a lot yesterday. And I can't bear to see you that way - hurt. With anyone else it's so easy - I just let myself be the doctor, and do what's in my nature. But with you… the fear of losing you was just too real. That's why you need to recover soon. Because the brave, courageous Kate is the only one here that keeps me sane and shows me the right path.

Tears welled up in Kate's eyes. Jack had always made her feel important, worthy. And now, he was saying that she was the only one supporting him, helping him to be the leader that everyone expected him to be, and that he was afraid of losing her.

- I mean that, Kate. Yesterday's events just showed me how much I actually care about you.

- I… I care about you, too, Jack. I'm sorry. I'm not very good at showing my emotions. I'm used to hiding it all inside. It's all because of bad experience. Sharing my feelings is a whole new thing for me.

- Yeah, me too. Guess we're both… _damaged goods_, huh?

They both chuckled, remembering their conversation when Kate had said that line, such a long time ago.

- Yeah. I guess we are. Listen…I… I know I've done some pretty bad things lately and I've lost your trust, but…do you… do you think we could start over? – Her voice shook a bit.

Shaking his head, looking directly into her eyes, Jack replied:

- You never lost my trust, Kate. You are the _only_ person that can _never_ lose my trust. And… I don't want to start over. I want to pick up where we left off.

- Where we left off? Jack, what are you talking -

She was cut off by his lips crushing hers in a deep, yet tender kiss. They started slow, but soon her hands went to cup his cheeks, bringing him as closer as possible, and his were buried in her tangled curls. The kiss was passionate, expressing everything they felt for each other, every little emotion. They both had their eyes closed; enjoying the moment they'd both been waiting for since their first kiss in the jungle, _where they left off_. Soon, though, the need for oxygen made them part. Jack opened his eyes, but Kate's were still closed, Her eyelashes were adorned by a few tears that had escaped her eyes. Her lips were parted, and she was breathing deeply. In that moment, Jack was convinced that _his_ was the most beautiful woman in the world. He gave her another kiss, this one light and quick, and it made her open her eyes. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, neither of them realizing that they were grinning like fools.

- So… - Jack started, his whole face shining. – How does "pick up where we left off" sound?

Blushing, Kate bit her lip.

- It sounds perfect.

_**So, this was my first fic. I'd like to know what you thought of it, any reviews are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it :)**_


End file.
